


Still Breathing

by TheRammFamm



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Depression, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, References to Green Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRammFamm/pseuds/TheRammFamm
Summary: Richard struggles to cope with the breakup of Rammstein.





	1. Chapter 1

( Chapter 1 )  
12:20 am  
I cant sleep. Ever since the breakup of Rammstein, I've been lost. I hear Paul's shallow breathing next to me. I sense he's in a deep sleep and choose not to wake him.  
I dont know why I feel this way. People say I have Emigrate to keep me going. But, Emigrate isnt as close to me as Rammstein was. 

\--

A few hours later I hear Paul slowly waking up.  
''Did you sleep at all?" He asks.  
"Hm..yes." I lie. I hate lying to Paul but I know how concerned he'll be.  
"I dont think you did." He says sternly. 

\--

"Richard we need to talk." Paul pulls the sweetest smile he can. We sit down and begin.  
"Why do we need to talk?" I ask trying not to look him in the eye.  
"Because Richard. You're upset about Rammstein breaking up, I understand. But, that was almost 3 months ago. It's time you let this go. You have Emigrate and for Gods sake you have me." He pauses. I can feel tears stinging at my eyes.  
"Richard forget about it. It's time you realize you can't change anything." Paul looks at me for a minute, then gets up.  
I sit there. Paul is right. I need to let go. 

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Green Day song helps Richard realize something.

2:00 am

I'm sitting in my studio. My eye catches the box of Rammstein records and albums that were never shipped out. I stare at it then look up on my computer screen. I find the file that has the songs we recorded.   
"Richard?" I hear Paul walk in.  
"Why are you in here? It's like 2 am." Paul stares at me.   
"Can't sleep.." I reply. I know it sounds old.   
"Do you need help?! For gods sake Richard!" Paul storms out. I know I've hurt him more than this has hurt me.

\--

"I'm going out." Paul throws his jacket on and leaves. I lay down on the couch, my arm covering my head. My mind begins to fill up with thoughts.   
"You need to let go.." Paul's voice echos through my mind. I know I'm depressed, and I need to do something about it. 

\--

Paul still hasn't returned, and I have nothing else to do. I look on social media, fans still tagging me in Rammstein remembrance crap, etc. I decide it's a bit too quiet so I turn on some musik. The first song is one of my favorites, "Still Breathing'' by Green Day. The lyrics fill the room. "Cause I'm still breathing on my own.." I pause. The lyrics hit me like a bat. My mind drains of all of my thoughts.   
"I am still breathing on my own.." I say to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry I have been gone!! Life has been stressful lately. Hope you all had good holidays! I apologize for the chapters being so short. I finish them in class when I have nothing else to do. Oops.

9:00 pm  
I wake up realizing I must have fallen asleep. I look over, Paul's blue eyes were focused on me.

"Awake now?" He said not looking away.

"I guess. Where were you?" I asked.

"I was looking for counselors. You need help Richard." He tried to do the sweetest tone he could. 

"I know." I frowned. Before I knew what was happening, Paul's lips were on mine. I had almost forgotten how soft they were.

"But.." he said pulling away after a minute. 

"You have me. And, I will be the best counselor you'll ever have." 

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Verdammte Landers. Mein gott. You're the best thing I've ever had anyway!"

 

\--

 

I woke up again, Paul snuggled up to me. Trying not to disturb him, i quietly slipped out to my studio. 

"Time for a change." I moved my eyes to the boxes of Rammstein records and albums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horrible plot to this chapter sorry :,)

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea.


End file.
